missing reflection
by teacupz
Summary: oneshot, LoU. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir… dan ia pun merasakannya. AU, characters death.


**Summary:** Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir… dan ia pun merasakannya.

**Disclaimer:** Law of Ueki © 2002-2004 by Fukuchi Tsubasa; **slightly ****inspired by:** Bokura no Tsubasa © 2003 by Himekawa Akira.

**Notes:** Mori's first POV, AU, characters death, birthday fic for Kosuke Ueki.

* * *

_Lembayung senja temani langkah bocah-bocah._

_Melukis kelembutan dalam rintik-rintik hujan._

_Kisah tragedi di lengkungan penuh cemburu jelas terpampang._

_Merobek simfoni alam yang setia menatap warna._

_Musnah._

* * *

**Terkadang, bintang yang terang melupakan langit malam yang terlukis di atas kanvas hitam.**

Tak ubahnya dari kebiasaan, sosok diri ditemani seorang lelaki dengan tatapan tenang dan pemberani sore ini pun menggoyangkan sapu kami di sebuah taman kecil penuh dedaunan lusuh.

Kumpulan debu mulai menggariskan langkah di dekat telapak kakiku begitu tubuh mereka tersentuh oleh tongkat penyapu. Dan ya, harus kuakui bahwa panorama indah yang ditemani oleh gugurnya dedaunan itu sudah beberapa kali menimbulkan gejolak tersendiri dalam batinku.

Sebenarnya, dari dulu, ada satu hal yang terus mengganjal dan menguras pemikiranku; di mana setiap kali memori mencoba menjauhkan diri, ia tetap kembali dengan persenjataan yang lebih kuat lagi.

Tak mampu melawan ledakan batin yang begitu menyakitkan, aku pun menanyakan hal itu pada Ueki, teman yang bersamaku kini.

"Ueki, apa kau tak ingin istirahat sehari saja dari pekerjaan melelahkan ini?"

Lelaki berambut hijau itu hanya menampakkan punggungnya padaku dan tetap menyapu seolah-olah tak mendengar pertanyaanku tadi.

"Ueki!" panggilku lagi.

"…Ada apa, Mori?" balasnya sambil tetap memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya sampai tak rela membuang waktu untuk menatapku sedetik pun.

Aku mengulang kembali ucapanku tadi, "Ueki, sebenarnya apa yang kausenangi dari membersihkan taman seperti ini? Kurasa kau tak perlu melakukan pekerjaan melelahkan ini setiap hari, bukan?"

Ueki terdiam sesaat.

"…Apa maksudmu, Mori? Bukankah bagus bila taman ini terlihat bersih?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Sebenarnya, aku merasa… pekerjaan ini sia-sia…"

Mendengar ucapanku tersebut, lelaki itu meletakkan sapunya sesaat, lalu menatapku dengan kedua mata hijau polosnya. "Apa maksudmu, Mori? Pekerjaan ini sungguh menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Maksudku, bukankah setiap hari, serajin apa pun kita menyapu, selalu ada sampah-sampah baru yang berdatangan? Kurasa ini takkan berakhir…"

Walau ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku, entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa saat ini ia sedang tersenyum. Hening menemani sementara waktu, hingga akhirnya Ueki pun melontarkan beberapa kalimat yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya.

"Mori, aku memiliki sebuah harapan. Walau kecil, paling tidak, saat ini harapanku sudah menjadi kenyataan… berkat bantuan darimu."

* * *

**Sebutir nasi yang dikumpulkan beberapa orang anak cukup untuk mengenyangi begitu banyak orang****, bahkan yang paling kuat dan dewasa.**

Angin hari itu berhembus lembut seakan ingin menghibur batinku yang begitu panas—semua karena hal yang tidak tentu, karena sesuatu yang sebenarnya masih membingungkan bagiku. Dan lihat apa yang dilakukan beberapa ekor gagak yang bertengger di puncak tiang-tiang tinggi sekarang. Dengan santainya, mereka mengeluarkan suara mereka yang parau, seakan mengejek kebodohanku yang tak mampu memahami kebingungan yang kualami ini.

"Hei, ini."

Tiba-tiba, seseorang berdiri di depanku sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dan sepotong roti krim yang memang sangat kusenangi. Masih sedikit terbawa lamunan, aku menatap lelaki itu kurang teliti. Namun, aku tahu bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang paling mungkin menyapaku saat ini.

Ueki.

"Ah, terima kasih, Ueki," ucapku seraya mengambil kedua barang yang ia sodorkan.

Ueki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kamu kenapa, Mori? Melamun?"

"Tidak."

Setelah mengucapkan satu kata yang penuh oleh kebohongan itu, aku hanya terdiam; menggores embun yang terhapus seketika di layar udara, sehingga dirinya tak mampu menimbulkan kerusakan apa-apa. Setelah itu, aku pun membatin.

Haruskah aku menanyakan hal itu lagi pada Ueki?

Menyela diriku yang tengah tenggelam dalam pemikiran, lelaki berambut hijau itu bertanya lagi padaku, "Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa, Mori?"

Aku mengepalkan kedua tangan selagi seluruh tubuhku mulai gemetar, sampai akhirnya pertanyaan tak penting namun membuatku penasaran itu pun terlontar dari bibirku, "Emm, Ueki… Sebenarnya, bolehkah aku tahu… harapanmu itu?"

Dengan polos, ia mengembalikan pertanyaanku, "Harapan apa?"

"Harapan… Harapan kecilmu yang kaukatakan tadi, yang terwujud berkat bantuanku… Apa maksudnya?"

Sahabat bodohku itu dengan perlahan menggeser arah pandangnya menuju langit yang saat ini tampak begitu merah: bagian dari sekian rupa sang atap semesta yang begitu mengagumkan bagi kedua layar kacaku juga.

Setelah itu, ia pun mengambil sapunya yang tersandar di sebelahku dan menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Karena yang paling kecil sekalipun berharga."

* * *

**Serpihan pelangi selalu memberikan kesan bahagia dalam perspektif yang berbeda-beda.**

Usai mengisi perut dan melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan sesaat dengan Ueki, aku melangkah pulang.

Mendongak ke atas, kudapati rona dewi malam terlihat begitu indah ditemani oleh tiga bintang yang seakan menempel dengannya. Hmm, aku penasaran… Sebenarnya, ada berapa banyak bintang yang terkagum-kagum akan keindahan bola putih yang secantik permata itu?

Aku pun terus berjalan, sesekali mendongakkan kepala untuk menyaksikan angkasa yang kini berubah gelap. Dan derap langkahku terdengar begitu jelas kala aku menyusuri sebuah jalan yang sama namun memancarkan suasana yang berbeda malam ini.

Suara beberapa anak kecil disertai bunyi-bunyi lain yang agak mengganggu tertangkap oleh telingaku.

Aku mendekatkan pandanganku pada sketsa tersebut. Terlihat sekumpulan anak kecil yang sedang mengorek-ngorek tumpukan sampah. Astaga! Untuk apa mereka melakukan semua itu?

Kuperhatikan lagi bibit-bibit yang pakaiannya begitu lusuh itu. Walau tak begitu jelas, aku dapat membaca mata mereka—mata yang kuat dan terus berjuang sampai akhir tanpa mengeluh, mata yang membuatku merasa malu.

Mata yang sama dengan mata Ueki, bocah bodoh itu.

Dapat kurasakan bahwa mereka terus berusaha dengan gigih demi hidup dan saling menopang satu sama lain. Oh, sungguh hebat perjuangan mereka dalam menjalani kehidupan…

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berpikir.

Aku masih jauh lebih beruntung. Namun… mungkin, sebenarnya, aku tak lebih dari sampah yang mereka pungut.

Setiap kali aku membersihkan taman bersama Ueki, aku selalu saja mengeluh. Tetapi, mereka hidup mengumpulkan sampah-sampah yang kuanggap tak berharga itu hanya untuk mencari sesuap nasi.

Kalau dipikir, mereka memang tak bersekolah dan tak memahami apa itu teori relativitas, hukum gravitasi, bahkan hitungan sederhana. Namun, dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, aku merasa bahwa dirikulah yang perlu diajari oleh mereka tentang arti kehidupan, untuk tak bermanja-manja dan berjuang mempertahankan hidup.

Satu demi satu air mataku menetes karena alasan yang tak pernah kuperkirakan sebelumnya.

Melihat anak-anak itu, aku seakan telah menyia-nyiakan hidupku tanpa dapat berbuat sesuatu yang berarti bagi dunia.

_"Karena yang paling kecil sekalipun berharga."_

Entah mengapa ungkapan Ueki itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam benakku. Dan sekeras apa pun aku mencoba mencari kesimpulan dari kata-kata tersebut, tetap tak ada makna yang dapat kutangkap; baik yang tersurat maupun tersirat di dalamnya.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang kudapat setelah memutar otakku kembali.

Yaitu bahwa aku sebenarnya juga berguna, bukan hanya aku, tapi semua orang pasti memiliki fungsinya masing-masing dalam kehidupan ini.

Terima kasih, Ueki. Ucapanmu membuatku menjadi bersemangat lagi.

* * *

**Lebih mudah membasahi pipi dengan air mata saat kau tersenyum di balik kesedihan.****  
**

Aku melepaskan seragam sekolahku dan menggantinya dengan piyama. Setelah itu, kuarahkan pandanganku pada jam yang tergantung di dinding berwarna violet: dinding kamarku.

"Jam sepuluh malam lewat dua belas menit," ucapku setelah mengamati arah jarum panjang dan jarum pendek penunjuk waktu itu dengan cermat.

Kali ini, kedua mataku beralih pada kalender di ujung ruangan. Lalu, tanganku pun mulai bergerak. Setelah membalik-balik beberapa lembar halaman pada kalender itu, aku melafal tanggal yang akan menyapaku tepat tengah malam ini.

"Juli tanggal empat…"

Aku mencoba memainkan ingatanku, mengingat hal penting yang akan kualami esok hari: suatu hal yang sepertinya benar-benar sudah kupersiapkan sebelumnya.

Tak mampu mengingatnya, aku pun membuka laci lemariku dan mengambil diari kecilku, berharap aku pernah mencatat rencana atau apa pun mengenai 'hal spesial yang akan terjadi besok' di sana.

Satu demi satu halaman buku biru kecil itu kubuka sampai aku mendapati sebuah halaman yang sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang sedang kucari.

.

_Dear diary,_

_Agustus tanggal 8, tahun 2000__._

_Halo, diari kecilku, aku kesal sekali hari ini!_

_Itu, lho… Ibu akan pergi menghibur orang-orang tua yang kesepian di panti jompo luar pulau. Aku tak percaya Ibu akan melewatkan ulang tahunku yang kesebelas!_

_Kata Ayah, itu sudah tugas __I__bu sebagai anggota perkumpulan sosial… Tapi, tetap saja, Ibu menyebalkan sekali! Ulang tahun tanpa Ibu pasti terasa sangat buruk!_

_Aku benci Ibu! Kenapa Ibu tidak mau merelakan waktunya sehari saja untuk aku dan memilih orang-orang tua itu? Aku benci Ibu! Benci, benci, benci!_

_Bahkan tak ada kado ataupun ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' dari Ibu! Ugh!_

_Diari, kalau kamu jadi aku… kamu pasti kesal, kan?_

.

Lagi-lagi, air mataku menetes karena tak mampu membendung rasa rindu pada Ibu yang telah lama kulupakan.

Rasanya, bila aku sanggup memutar kembali waktu, hal itu sudah kulakukan sejak lama. Karena, sampai saat ini pun, bayangan masa lalu masih menunggu kesempatan untuk dapat menyergapku.

Apakah ia tidak puas setelah begitu sering menebarkan rasa bersalah kepadaku?

Ya. Aku memang masih kecil saat itu. Tetapi, tetap saja, aku merasa bahwa akulah yang paling bersalah atas kematian Ibu.

Karena, hanya berselang sehari saja setelah aku menulis kata-kata itu dalam diari, Ibu benar-benar hilang tertelan masa dalam kecelakaan kapal.

Mengapa semua ini terjadi?

A-aku… aku tak mengerti…

Setelah beberapa menit terpaku, aku menutup diariku dan menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula. Kemudian, dengan cepat, kusandarkan kepalaku pada bantal dan melanjutkan kesedihan meskipun diriku sudah terlampau lelah menangis.

Sungguh… Aku berharap tak akan melihat ataupun bertemu Ibu dalam mimpi. Karena, seandainya kami bertemu, apa yang akan ia katakan padaku nanti?

Benci?

Aku pun terdiam sampai akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Nyaris saja aku lupa… Tentang tanggal empat Juli…

Sebenarnya, kejadian penting apa yang harus kuingat pada hari itu?

Aku berpikir dan terus berpikir. Hingga akhirnya, aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Mungkin saja aku sudah dapat mengingatnya saat bangun nanti.

* * *

**Karena bukan hanya kau yang harus merasakan bahagia dan ada.****  
**

Aku mendapati rumahku begitu kosong hari ini. Kosong, sangat amat kosong…

Sekitar empat bulan lalu, Ayah sudah membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Ibu dalam kuburan mereka yang saling berdampingan.

Aku yang saat ini masih memandangi foto keluarga yang terpajang di dinding ruang belakang, masih kurang tegar untuk menahan tangis.

Melihat wajah mereka, kilasan memori pun menghantamku sesaat: tentang Ayah yang mengantarku di hari pertama sekolah, tentang Ibu yang memarahiku saat menyisakan makanan yang telah susah payah dibuatnya, tentang mereka berdua yang mengajakku ke taman hiburan, dan… masih banyak lagi hal yang tak sanggup untuk kuingat meskipun diriku memaksa.

"Aku menyesal…" bisikku pelan.

Kuraih sapu tangan yang ada di dalam kantung kemeja hitam yang kukenakan dan menghapus air mataku yang berjatuhan.

Aku pun melangkah maju menuju pintu keluar, menguncinya, dan bergegas berlari menuju taman yang jauhnya sekitar seratus meter dari tempatku berada.

Saat ini, hujan turun perlahan, namun aku tak berpikir untuk membawa satu payung pun, membiarkan diriku basah diterpa hujan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, hatiku terus tercabik begitu mengingat kejadian menyedihkan yang terus datang tanpa henti.

Dan sampailah aku di sebuah taman yang saat itu begitu sepi.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada sebuah batu nisan yang terpahat begitu rapi dan melangkah perlahan ke arahnya sambil ditemani hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

Kutempelkan kedua lututku ke tanah dan menatap tulisan yang terpahat pada nisan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

.

_Rest in Peace_

_Semoga, ia diterima di sisi-Nya dan semangat juangnya tetap menjadi pedoman bagi kita untuk melanjutkan karyanya._

_Kosuke Ueki (4 Juli 1989 - 4 Juli 2002)__._

.

"… Ueki, aku tak menyangka semuanya akan jadi begini."

Ya. Setahun sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa menyedihkan yang menimpa Ueki terjadi.

Dan semakin aku mengingatnya, aku semakin menyalahkan diriku atas kematian orang-orang yang ada di dekatku.

Kebencianku akan Ibu yang kupahat dalam diari mengantarkan sosok yang kurindukan itu ke kekekalan tepat tiga tahun lalu. Empat bulan lalu, ayahku tewas karena malapraktik di sebuah rumah sakit yang kupilihkan untuknya.

Dan tepat setahun lalu, sebelum ayahku tewas, Ueki telah pergi lebih dulu karena kecerobohanku.

Benar. Saat itu, aku terus melamun memikirkan hal yang istimewa pada bulan Juli tanggal empat dan nyaris tertabrak truk yang melintas. Tetapi, tepat sebelum badan truk itu menghantamku, lelaki itu memaksakan keegoisannya lagi dan membuang nyawanya demi menyelamatkanku.

Dan mulai hari itu pula, aku tak pernah datang lagi ke taman ini, karena tempat ini selalu mengingatkanku akan tragedi kelam itu.

Walau akhirnya, pada hari ini, ada suatu hal yang membuatku ingin berlutut tepat di depan nisannya, dan aku pun tak tahu apakah hal itu sesungguhnya.

Aku melafal lagi beberapa kata yang terpampang di makam Ueki.

"Semoga, ia diterima di sisi-Nya dan semangat juangnya tetap menjadi pedoman bagi kita untuk melanjutkan karyanya."

Karya?

Aku mencoba menatap sekelilingku dan mendapati taman itu jauh lebih bersih dan indah dari sebelumnya.

Hah? Me-mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah Ueki sudah tak mungkin bisa membersihkan taman ini lagi? Lalu… siapa?

Tiba-tiba, sepotong kalimat yang begitu lembut dan sudah lama berkelana di negeri yang tak pernah kukenali mengalir lagi di benakku.

_"Karena yang paling kecil sekalipun berharga."_

Setahun telah berlalu, dan akhirnya, aku sudah mendapat jawaban pasti atas harapan Ueki.

Sekarang, aku benar-benar sudah mengerti maksudnya.

Perasaan yang sama seperti saat melihat sosok para pemulung yang kukagumi itu; yang menginspirasiku untuk hidup jauh lebih mandiri dari sebelumnya. Padahal, mereka hanyalah pemungut sampah yang orang-orang biasa anggap rendah. Namun, mereka tak pernah menyerah.

Di lain pihak, hal yang tak begitu berbeda juga dirasakan oleh Ueki.

Ia hanyalah anak SMP biasa; yang ingin menyebarkan rasa cintanya akan lingkungan pada orang lain dan… pada dunia.

Dan akulah orang pertama yang menanggapinya.

Aku kembali menatap nisan Ueki lalu meneriakkan sebuah permohonan yang sedikit muluk, "Kumohon, jawablah, Ueki… Sekarang, impianmu sudah terkabul, karena itu jawablah, Ueki! UEEEKKKIII!"

Sekeras apa pun aku berteriak, tak ada jawaban apa pun darinya.

Ya. Tidak mungkin aku akan mendapat jawaban, bahkan bisikan yang lebih pelan dari secercah cahaya yang mampu menerangiku sekarang. Ueki sudah hilang dari dunia yang kutempati dan tak mungkin kembali sekuat apa pun aku berharap.

Untuk terakhir kali, aku menatap tulisan yang terpampang pada nisannya sebelum beranjak dari situ, dan aku pun mendapati deretan tanggal.

_4 Juli 1989 __- __4 Juli 2002._

Sepertinya, aku sudah mengingat hal yang terlupakan setahun lalu.

Hal yang memisahkan kehidupan Ueki dan aku, serta memberikan penyesalan yang luar biasa bagiku.

Tetapi, aku kembali memasang senyumku dan membisiki nisan itu beberapa hal, merasa lega karena beban penyesalanku terasa seperti terangkat nyaris seluruhnya.

"Ueki… Aku menyesal atas kebodohanku setahun lalu, dan aku yakin kau pasti akan memarahiku bila aku terus menyalahkan diri seperti ini… Karena itu, biarkanlah aku meminta maaf padamu untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahku…"

Aku menarik napas panjang dan mengelus nisan itu sekali lagi.

"Dan aku berjanji takkan lupa untuk mengucapkan hal penting ini lagi…"

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ueki…"

.

.

.

* * *

**Extra disclaimer:**

Bentuk cerita berupa kumpulan drabble dengan timeline yang cukup berjauhan namun adegan yang tidak begitu pendek terinspirasi dari _Connection_ © _livina-senpai_ [Livin'A-Chain].

**Review reply:**

Untuk _amelia fy-no gaara_, terima kasih banyak! ;_; Syukurlah kalau messagenya tersampaikan… Gue senang… Dan Ueki memang karakter panutan banyak orang! Gue juga kagum padanya! Yeah! -diguyur sampah- Sekali lagi, terima kasih. :)

**Author's notes:**

Happy birthday, Ueki! Maaf karena gue nggak bisa memikirkan ending lain selain membuatmu tidur di kubur… -plak- Dan gue pakai ngarang-ngarang soal harapan Ueki segala. -_- Makin lama makin sering nulis AU aja. Heh.

Pada akhirnya, gue senang sekali karena bisa menyelesaikan fic ini. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca bahkan memberikan apreasiasi untuk fic ini! Thanks a lot, guys! :') Gue harap gue bisa terus mengusahakan yang terbaik.

Review? _edited. thanks for the comments._


End file.
